Some types of field technicians, such as land surveyors and underground utility location technicians, use various types of marking materials to identify specific locations on the ground during their field work. For this purpose, the field technician may employ a “marking device” to dispense a marking material on the ground, pavement, or other surface. Marking material may be any material, substance, compound, and/or element, used separately or in combination to mark, signify, and/or indicate. Examples of marking materials may include, but are not limited to, paint, chalk, dye, and/or iron. Marking devices, such as paint marking wands and/or paint marking wheels, provide a convenient method of dispensing marking materials onto surfaces such as ground or pavement.
Conventional marking devices such as paint marking wands and/or paint marking wheels are relatively simple mechanical devices without electronic components, and hence are relatively inexpensive. Accordingly, the cost of individual marking devices generally is considered insignificant by the field technician using the device. Consequently, users/technicians may not take due care when handling such marking devices. As a result, marking devices are often mishandled, broken, or left behind in the field.
Further, users/technicians may carelessly stow marking devices in their vehicles. For example, users/technicians often toss marking devices into vehicles and leave them unsecured. In the event of a vehicle accident, the marking device may be thrown about the vehicle cab and cause injury to the passengers.